


Miraculous Flights

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Flight [2]
Category: Douglas Adams - Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy series
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Taking Flight," Ford/Fenchurch/Arthur. The trio make a few amazing discoveries in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Flights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Written for: Wallwalker in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge
> 
> Much thanks to my beta, Fred!

  
Ford, Arthur, and Fenchurch spent almost a month on the ship, aiming for no planet in particular, but drifting lazily through the inky black skies. Alternately Ford introduced Fenchurch to interesting articles in _The Hitchhiker's Guide_, and Arthur explained to her the details of the destruction of the Earth and his years spent traveling through the universe. After explaining about the Heart of Gold, he promised one day to take her to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe, if they ever found a ship that could get them there again.

One day - at least, Arthur assumed it was a day. He didn't like to think about the fact that 'day' actually meant a different thing to every planet in the universe, and so he just stuck with a general sense of sunlight = day. On this day, they were landed on a medium sized moon in the Sirius system that, if Arthur had heard Ford correctly, was called Freb.

The reason that they had touched down on Freb was because Ford had gotten into a little argument with one of the command systems in the ship's computer about some movie that they had been watching (Arthur wasn't even sure which of the movies it was) and the ship had set them down and refused to take off again until Ford apologized.

Fenchurch had been quite surprised at first, but after living with Marvin and Eddie for so long, Arthur was somewhat used to melodramatic programs and he attempted to soothe her.

So while Ford sulked and the ship sulked, Arthur and Fenchurch took a walk on the planet Freb. They had landed on what Arthur was going to call a beach, despite the fact that the stuff that he was calling sand that squished between his toes was in fact a muted turquoise color. At first he had been calling it a desert, but after Fenchurch discovered a body of what they assumed to be water (despite the fact that it was indeed a pale green color) Arthur renamed it "Rainbow Beach."

Arthur wasn't actually sure if the entire beach was done in rainbow colors, and he was quite unaware that deep on the heart of Chardenoir Seven in the Perseus System there was a governor called Rainbow Beach who would have been quite offended to be compared to a tract of land on a backwater moon like Freb, but Fenchurch had thought him quite clever to think of the name at the time.

Arthur and Fenchurch were walking along barefoot, with their trousers rolled up to their knees and the water lapping over their toes, and every now and then one of them would spot a pretty colored shell (for lack of a better term) and it would be added to the handy pouch that Arthur had made out of his towel.

Arthur was just contemplating the wide expanse of water stretching out to the horizon, and wondering if he should call it a lake or an ocean, when suddenly he was tumbling strait forward into the surf. He heard a burst of laughter behind him, from Ford, and became so angry and indignant that he completely forgot to fall. Arthur whirled on Ford, prepared to... shout at him or something, and found Ford and Fenchurch both staring at him with their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Arthur asked. "What?" He whirled around, to see if perhaps there was something large and scary behind him, but all he saw was the wide expanse of lime green water. He spun back around him and saw that the other two were still staring at him, but something was a bit different... They seemed to be standing slightly lower than Arthur.

Arthur looked down, saw a hand span of air between his bare feet and the water, and promptly attempted to forget the fact that he was indeed flying over the water. After a long moment, he tentatively reached down, cupped some water in his hand, and tossed it at Ford and Fenchurch.

The water jolted both of them out of their shock and they spoke at once.

"We can fly over water too?"

"So that's how that savior guy did it."

Arthur simply nodded at Fenchurch, not entirely positive how to respond to Ford's comment. Arthur then held out his towel full of shells, and she took it. She ran back a short distance, above the high tide line, and left the towel there, before running back towards the two men. As she reached the water line, Fenchurch did a sort of jump-fall and launched herself towards the water. At the last second, Arthur called out her name, she looked up at him in surprise, and then she was floating too.

Ford wasted no time in taking a flying leap into the surf, noticing as he flew through the air that Arthur had an oddly shaped scar on his toe that roughly resembled a rough horned snogblat from the plains of Betelgeuse Eleven. Once they were all flying above the water, Fenchurch lightly hit Arthur on the arm, initiating a game of air tag that took them further and further away from the shore as they each sped to out-fly the others.

Arthur finally came to a rest, floating over the sea and panting for breath. Over the sound of Fenchurch's ringing laughter and the roiling of the waters below him, he thought he heard another sound. It wasn't a sound that he instantly recognized, but it buzzed around insistently in the back of his brain, insisting that he should know it. Arthur thought and thought, and finally he defined the sound. It was a high-pitched squeal.

Fenchurch finally noticed Arthur's stillness and flew over to him. "What is it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I thought I heard something, a familiar sound, but maybe it was just the wind playing a trick on m-" Arthur broke off mid-word as the noise repeated itself, louder this time. The squeal was followed by a loud splash, and then another, and another, and quickly a group of large, gleaming, grey bodies came into view, chattering and squealing as they flung themselves out of the water.

Arthur and Fenchurch exchanged a look and then both shouted, _"Dolphins!"_


End file.
